narutopediasrfandomcom-20200214-history
Manga volumeni i imena poglavlja
Manga ima 72 volumena i 700 poglavlja 1.Naruto Uzumaki 001. "Naruto Uzumaki"!! 002. "Konohamaru!!" 003. "Sasuke Uchica!!" ( Saske Uciha ) 004. "Kakashi Hatake!!" ( Kakasi hatake ) 005. "Unpreparedness is One's Greatest Enemy!!" (Nespremnost je neprijatelj broj 1 ) 006. "Only for Saske!!" ( Samo za Saskea ) 007. "Kakashi's conclusion" ( Kakasijev zavrsetak ) 2. The Worst Client ( Najgori klijent ) 008. "And That's Why You're Disqualified!!" ( I to je zasto si diskvalifikovan ) 009. "The Worst client" ( Najgori klijent ) 010. "The Second Critter" 011. "Disembarking…!!" 012. "This is the End!!" ( Ovo je kraj ) 013. "I'm a Ninja!!" ( Ja sam nindza ) 014. "A Secret Plan…!!" ( Saringan otkriven ) 015. "The Sharingan Revived!!" ( Saringan otkriven ) 016. "Who are you?!" ( Ko si ti ) 017. "Preparing for the battle!!" ( Priprema za borbu ) 3. For the Sake of Dreams…!! ( Sve za san ) 018. "The Training Commences" ( Trening pocinje ) 019. "A Symbol of Courage" ( Simbol hrabrosti) 020. "The Country that Had a Hero…!!" ( Drzava koja je imala heroja) 021. "Encounter in the Forest…!!" ( Susret u sumi ) 022. "A Rival Appears!!" ( Rival se pojavljuje) 023."Two Assaults…!! ( Dva napada) 024. "Speed!!" ( Brzina ) 025. For the Sake of Dreams…!! ( Sve za san ) 026. "The Sharingan Crumbles…!!" ( Saringan se pali ) 027. "Awakening…!!" ( Budjenje ) 4. The Hero's Bridge!! ( Most heroja ) 028. "Nine-Tails…!!" ( Devetorepa ) 029. "Important People…!!" ( Vazan covek) 030. "Your Future is…!!" ( Tvoja buducnost je ) 031. "Everyone's Respective Battles…!!" ( Svacije postenje borbe ) 032. "The Tool Named Shinobi" ( Alatka zvana sinobi ) 033. "The Hero's Bridge!!" ( Most heroja ) 034. "Intruders?!" ( Uljezi ) 035. "Iruka vs. Kakashi?!" ( Iruka protiv Kakasija ) 036. "Sakura's Depression!!" ( Sakurina depresija ) 5. ''The Challengers!! ''( Izazvaci ) 037. "The Worst Compatibility…!!" ( Najgora kompabilnost) 038. "Start…!! ( Pocetak) 039. "The Challengers!!" ( Izazvaci) 040. "The First Exam!!" ( Prvi ispit) 041. "The Whispers of Demons…?!" ( Zvuci demona) 042. "Everyone's Respective Battles…!!" ( Svakome postene borbe) 043. "The Tenth Question…!!" ( Deseto pitanje ) 044. "The Natures Tested for…!!" ( Prirodni ukus za) 045. "The Second Exam!! ( Drugi ispit) 6. Sakura's decision!! ( Sakurina odluka ) 046. "The Password is…?!" ( Lozinka je) 047. "Predator!!" ( Predator ) 048. "That Goal is…!!" ( Cilj je ) 049. "Coward…!!" ( Kukavica ) 050. "I Will…!!" ( Ja cu ) 051. "The Beautiful Wild Beast…!!" ( Predivna divlja zver ) 052. "The Conditions for Using!!" ( Uslovi za koriscenje ) 053. "Sakura's Decision!!" ( Sakurina odluka ) 054. "Sakura and Ino" 7. The path that should be followed ( Put koji bi se trebao pratiti ) 055. "All-Out War…!!" ( Skroz van rata) 056. "The Power Granted…!!" ( Moc data) 057. "Ten Hours Earlier" ( 10 sati kasnije) 058. "Eyewitnesses…!!" ( Svedocenje) 059. "The Tragedy of Suna!!" ( Sunina tragedija) 060. "Last Chance…!!" ( Zadnja sansa) 061. "The Path That Should Be Followed…!!" ( Put koji bi se trebao pratiti ) 062. "Trapped Rats…!!" ( Zaglavljeni pacovi ) 063. "One More Face" ( Jos jedno lice ) 8. Life and death battles ( Borbe na zivot i smrt ) 064. "The Hokage's Message…!! ( Hokageova poruka ) 065. "Life and Death Battles!!" ( Borbe na zivot i smrt) 066. "Sakura's Advice" ( Sakurin savet ) 067. "A Heretical Ability!!" ( Hereticka sposobnost ) 068. "Blood of the Uchiha!!" ( Krv Ucihe ) 069. "A Dreadful Visitor!!" ( Sanjariv posetioc) 070. "The One Who Dies is…?!" ( Onaj koji umire je ) 071. "A Wall Too High…!!" ( Zid toliko visok ) 072. "Rivalry…!! ( Rivalstvo ) 9. Neji and Hinata ( Nedzi i Hinata) 073. "A Declaration of Defeat…?!" ( Izjava poraza ) 074. "The Sixth Match and…!!" ( Sesti mec i) 075. "Naruto's Growth…!!" ( Narutov rast) 076. "Kiba Turns the Tables!! Naruto Turns the Tables?!!" ( Kiba okrece stolove!! Naruto okrece stolove) 077. "Naruto's Clever Scheme!!" ( Narutoova sema ) 078. "Neji and Hinata" ( Nedjzi i Hinata ) 079. "The Hyūga Clan" ( Hjuga klan ) 080. "Crossing the Limit…" ( Preko granica ) 081. "Gaara vs.…" ( Gara protiv ) 10. A Splendid Ninja ( Sjajni nindza ) 082. "Lee's Secret!!" ( Lijeva tajna ) 083. "The Absolute Defence: Crumbled?!" ( Apsulutna odbrana raspadanje ) 084. "The Genius of Hard Work…!!" ( Genije teskog rada ) 085. "Now, for Sure…!!" ( Sada, sigurno) 086. "A Splendid Ninja…!!" ( Divni nindza ) 087. "The Preliminaries Completed…!!" ( Prelimirani gotovi ) 088. "Sasuke…?!" ( Saske ) 089. "Naruto's Wish…!!" ( Narutoova zelja ) 090. "Whaddabout My Training?!" ( A sta o mom treningu ) 11. Desiring apprenticeship?! ( Zeljan rad )